


Hokage's End Of The Day

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: Armpit Kink, Feet, Foot Fetish, Footjob, Gay Sex, M/M, Scent Kink, Sweat, Yaoi, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Naruto is the Hokage of Konoah and after a long and exhausting working day, his friend Sasuke usually visits him to make his master happy.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 27
Collections: Anonymous





	Hokage's End Of The Day

Sasuke x Naruto / One-Shot / Yaoi / Lemon

After a long day of being the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, Naruto was waiting in his office for his sex slave to come in. The blonde was already naked while sitting in his chair, as Sasuke stormed through the door.

"I'm here, master!" He said in an almost moan-like tone as he saw the blonde sex machine sitting there in his full naked glory.

A smirk formed on the Hokage's face as Sasuke took off his clothing, revealing his trembling hard cock. Naruto popped his bare feet on the table, offering them to his slave. Sasuke smiled and approached his master's feet. He took a whiff and sighed. He sniffed Naruto's soles and toes, the musk making his dick even harder. He then began licking the sweaty soles, moaning while doing so. 

Naruto then put his feet on the ground again and got up from his chair, while pumping his hard cock. He lifted Sasuke up and sat him down on the desk. Their dicks rubbed together and they moaned. Grinning, Naruto pushed his hard cock into the slave's tight ass. The groaned out heavily and the fucking began. The blonde Hokage pushed his cock in and out of Sasuke's ass. 

He then lifted up one of his arms and put his hand behind his back, exposing his hairy sweaty armpit. Groaning Sasuke pushed his face right into it and started sniffing it. His eyes rolled to the back of his head because of the strong musk. Sasuke's cock leaked pre-cum and it rubbed against Naruto's trained abs the whole time as he got fucked by the blonde's cock.

Naruto smiled as he felt Sasuke licking his sweaty pit. "You want the other one too?" 

A muffled "Fuck yes..." came from Sasuke in response.

The blonde smirked as he raised his other arm and pushed his slave's head into it, earning heavy groans from him. Those moans made Naruto even hornier though.

A quick change of position happened and Sasuke was laying on the ground as Naruto kept fucking him from behind. The blonde put a foot on his slave's face to keep his mouth busy. Sasuke groaned and sucked his big toe. His cock leaked even more pre-cum because of the taste.

Naruto let out loud groans as he kept thrusting his cock into Sasuke's tight hole. Everyone in Konoha could hear them but no one said anything. 

After many powerful and long thrusts, the blonde Hokage finally came into his slave's ass. His long dick squirted his warm cum deep inside his butthole. 

Naruto then sat on the edge of the table and Sasuke started sucking his master's huge cock immediately to get a taste of his manly cum. The same cum which was flowing out his own ass right now.   
Suddenly Sasuke felt Naruto's foot rub his cock. He moaned and continued sucking his master off. The slave took the whole shaft into his mouth and buried his nose into Naruto's musky pubes. 

Naruto rubbed his foot against his slave's trembling hard cock. He knew he loved it. Naruto's foot was warm and big.  
He rubbed his toes on Sasuke's shaft and even teased his piss slit with them.

Naruto then added another foot and sandwiched his slave's cock between them, allowing Sasuke to just hump his feet for as long as he wanted to. 

A minute passed and Sasuke came, spraying his cum all over the sides of the desk and Naruto's feet. 

"Finally! Now lick it all up and then you can leave for today!" Naruto said with an amused smile.

Sasuke obeyed and already couldn't wait for the next day to pass so his master would show him his love again. 

End.


End file.
